List of Dinosaurs
Aachenosaurus a piece of petrified wood *”Aardonyx *"Abdallahsaurus" —''nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus *''Abelisaurus'' *''Abrictosaurus'' *''Abrosaurus'' *''Acanthopholis'' *''Achelosaurus'' — misspelling of Achelousaurus *''Achelousaurus'' *''Achillesaurus'' *''Achillobator'' *"Acracanthus" — original invalid name of Acrocanthosaurus *''Acrocanthosaurus'' *''Actiosaurus'' — probably an ichthyosaur *''Adamantisaurus'' *''Adasaurus'' *''Adeopapposaurus'' *''Aegyptosaurus'' *''Aeolosaurus'' *''Aepisaurus'' *''Aerosteon'' *''Aetonyx'' — possible junior synonym of Massospondylus *''Afrovenator'' *''Agathaumas'' *''Aggiosaurus'' — actually a metriorhynchid crocodilian *''Agilisaurus'' *''Agnosphitys'' *''Agrosaurus'' — probably a junior synonym of Thecodontosaurus *''Agujaceratops'' *''Agustinia'' *"Airakoraptor" —''nomen nudum'' *''Alamosaurus'' *"Alashansaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Shaochilong *''Alaskacephale'' *''Albertaceratops'' *''Albertonykus'' *''Albertosaurus'' *''Albisaurus'' — a non-dinosaurian reptile *''Alectrosaurus'' *''Aletopelta'' *''Algoasaurus'' *''Alioramus'' *''Aliwalia'' — junior synonym of Eucnemesaurus *''Allosaurus'' *''Alocodon'' *''Altirhinus'' *''Altispinax'' *''Alvarezsaurus'' *''Alwalkeria'' *''Alxasaurus'' *''Amargasaurus'' *''Amargatitanis'' *''Amazonsaurus'' *''Ammosaurus'' *''Ampelosaurus'' *''Amphicoelias'' *"Amphicoelicaudia" —''nomen nudum''; possibly Huabeisaurus *"Amphisaurus" —preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus *''Amtosaurus'' — possibly Talarurus *''Amurosaurus'' *''Amygdalodon'' *''Anabisetia'' *''Anasazisaurus'' *''Anatosaurus'' — junior synonym of Edmontosaurus *''Anatotitan'' *''Anchiceratops'' *''Anchiornis'' *''Anchisaurus'' *''Andesaurus'' *''Angaturama'' — probable junior synonym of Irritator *"Angloposeidon" —''nomen nudum'' *''Angulomastacator'' *''Aniksosaurus'' *''Animantarx'' *''Ankistrodon'' — actually a proterosuchid archosauriform *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Anodontosaurus'' — junior synonym of Euoplocephalus or Dyoplosaurus *''Anoplosaurus'' *''Anserimimus'' *''Antarctopelta'' *''Antarctosaurus'' *''Antetonitrus'' *''Anthodon'' — actually a pareiasaur *''Antrodemus'' — possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus *''Apatodon'' — possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus *''Apatosaurus'' — popularly known as Brontosaurus *''Appalachiosaurus'' *''Aragosaurus'' *''Aralosaurus'' *"Araucanoraptor" —''nomen nudum''; Neuquenraptor *''Archaeoceratops'' *''Archaeodontosaurus'' *''Archaeopteryx'' — actually a bird (by definition) *"Archaeoraptor" — now known as the bird Yanornis and the dromaeosaur Microraptor *''Archaeornis'' — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx *''Archaeornithoides'' *''Archaeornithomimus'' *''Archaeovolans'' — junior synonym of the bird Yanornis *''Arctosaurus'' — actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile *''Arenysaurus'' *''Argentinosaurus'' *''Argyrosaurus'' *''Aristosaurus'' — junior synonym of Massospondylus *''Aristosuchus'' *''Arizonasaurus'' — actually a rauisuchian *"Arkanosaurus" — variant spelling of "Arkansaurus" *"Arkansaurus" *''Arrhinoceratops'' *''Arstanosaurus'' *''Asiaceratops'' *''Asiamericana'' *''Asiatosaurus'' *''Astrodon'' *''Astrodonius'' — junior synonym of Astrodon *''Astrodontaurus'' — junior synonym of Astrodon *''Asylosaurus'' *''Atlantosaurus'' — possible junior synonym of Apatosaurus or Camarasaurus *''Atlasaurus'' *''Atlascopcosaurus'' *''Atrociraptor'' *''Aublysodon'' *''Aucasaurus'' *"Augustia" —preoccupied name, now known as Agustinia *''Auroraceratops'' *''Australodocus'' *''Australovenator'' *''Austroraptor'' *''Austrosaurus'' *''Avaceratops'' *"Avalonia" —preoccupied name, now known as Avalonianus *''Avalonianus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur *''Aviatyrannis'' *''Avimimus'' *''Avipes'' — probably a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph *''Avisaurus'' — actually an enantiornithine bird *''Azendohsaurus'' — probably a non-dinosaurian reptile **''Bactrosaurus'' **''Bagaceratops'' **''Bagaraatan'' **''Bahariasaurus'' **''Bainoceratops'' **"Bakesaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Balochisaurus'' **''Bambiraptor'' **''Baotianmansaurus'' **''Barapasaurus'' **''Barosaurus'' **''Barsboldia'' **''Baryonyx'' **"Bashunosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Basutodon'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur **''Bathygnathus'' — actually a pelycosaur **''Baurutitan'' **"Bayosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Becklespinax'' **"Beelemodon" —''nomen nudum'' **''Beipiaosaurus'' **''Beishanlong'' **''Bellusaurus'' **''Belodon'' — actually a phytosaur **''Berberosaurus'' **''Betasuchus'' **''Bienosaurus'' **''Bihariosaurus'' **"Bilbeyhallorum" —''nomen nudum''; Cedarpelta **''Bissektipelta'' **"Blancocerosaurus" —''nomen nudum'', probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan **''Blikanasaurus'' **''Bonatitan'' **''Bonitasaura'' **''Borealosaurus'' **''Borogovia'' **''Bothriospondylus'' **''Brachiosaurus'' **''Brachyceratops'' **''Brachylophosaurus'' **''Brachypodosaurus'' **''Brachyrophus'' — junior synonym of Camptosaurus **''Brachytaenius'' — actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile, possibly the same as Dakosaurus **''Brachytrachelopan'' **''Bradycneme'' **''Brasileosaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur **''Breviceratops'' **''Brohisaurus'' **"Brontoraptor" —''nomen nudum'' **''Brontosaurus'' — junior synonym of Apatosaurus **''Bruhathkayosaurus'' **''Bugenasaura'' **''Buitreraptor'' **"Byranjaffia" —''nomen nudum''; Byronosaurus **''Byronosaurus'' **''Caenagnathasia'' **''Caenagnathus'' — probable junior synonym of Chirostenotes **''Calamosaurus'' **''Calamospondylus'' (Fox, 1866) **"Calamospondylus" (Lydekker, 1889) —preoccupied name, now known as Calamosaurus **''Callovosaurus'' **''Camarasaurus'' **''Camelotia'' **''Camposaurus'' **"Camptonotus" —preoccupied name, now known as Camptosaurus **''Camptosaurus'' **"Campylodon" —preoccupied name, now known as Campylodoniscus **''Campylodoniscus'' **"Capitalsaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Carcharodontosaurus'' **''Cardiodon'' **"Carnosaurus" —''nomen nudum'', probably a typographical error for "carnosaur" **''Carnotaurus'' **''Caseosaurus'' **''Cathartesaura'' **''Cathetosaurus'' — junior synonym of Camarasaurus **''Caudipteryx'' **''Caudocoelus'' — junior synonym of Teinurosaurus **''Caulodon'' — junior synonym of Camarasaurus **''Cedarosaurus'' **''Cedarpelta'' **''Cedrorestes'' **''Centemodon'' — actually a phytosaur **''Centrosaurus'' **''Cerasinops'' **''Ceratonykus'' **''Ceratops'' **''Ceratosaurus'' **''Cetiosauriscus'' **''Cetiosaurus'' **''Changchunsaurus'' **"Changdusaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **"Changtusaurus" — variant spelling of "Changdusaurus" **''Chaoyangosaurus'' — misspelling of Chaoyangsaurus **''Chaoyangsaurus'' **''Charonosaurus'' **''Chasmosaurus'' **''Chassternbergia'' — junior synonym of Edmontonia **''Chebsaurus'' **''Cheneosaurus'' — junior synonym of Hypacrosaurus **''Chialingosaurus'' **''Chiayusaurus'' **''Chienkosaurus'' — actually a chimera of crocodilian and theropod (Szechuanosaurus) remains **"Chihuahuasaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Sonorasaurus **''Chilantaisaurus'' **''Chindesaurus'' **''Chingkankousaurus'' **''Chinshakiangosaurus'' **''Chirostenotes'' **''Chondrosteosaurus'' **''Chondrosteus'' — misspelling of Chondrosteosaurus **''Chuandongocoelurus'' **''Chuanjiesaurus'' **''Chubutisaurus'' **''Chungkingosaurus'' **"Cinizasaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Cionodon'' **''Citipati'' **''Cladeiodon'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur (Teratosaurus) **''Claorhynchus'' — possibly Triceratops **''Claosaurus'' **''Clarencea'' — actually a sphenosuchian (Sphenosuchus) **''Clasmodosaurus'' **''Clepsysaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur, except for C. fraserianus, which is part of the taxonomy of Palaeosaurus **"Clevelanotyrannus" —''nomen nudum''; Nanotyrannus **"Coahuilaceratops" —''nomen nudum'' **''Coelophysis'' **"Coelosaurus" —preoccupied name, now known as Ornithomimus and Archaeornithomimus. **''Coeluroides'' **''Coelurosauravus'' — actually an avicephalan diapsid **"Coelurosaurus" —''nomen nudum'', probably a typographical error for "coelurosaur" **''Coelurus'' **''Colepiocephale'' **''Colonosaurus'' — junior synonym of the bird Ichthyornis dispar **"Coloradia" —preoccupied name, now known as Coloradisaurus **''Coloradisaurus'' **"Colossosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Pelorosaurus **"Comanchesaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Compsognathus'' **''Compsosuchus'' **''Concavenator'' **''Conchoraptor'' **''Condorraptor'' **''Corythosaurus'' **''Craspedodon'' **''Crataeomus'' — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus **''Craterosaurus'' **''Creosaurus'' — junior synonym of Allosaurus **''Crichtonsaurus'' **''Cristatusaurus'' **''Crosbysaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform **''Cryolophosaurus'' **''Cryptodraco'' — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Cryptosaurus **"Cryptoraptor" —''nomen nudum'' **''Cryptosaurus'' **''Cryptovolans'' **''Cumnoria'' — junior synonym of Camptosaurus **"Cylindricodon" —preoccupied name, now known as Hylaeosaurus **''Cystosaurus'' — actually a crocodilian which through a typographical error was confused with''Cryptosaurus'' **''Daanosaurus'' **''Dacentrurus'' **"Dachongosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **"Dachungosaurus" — variant spelling of "Dachongosaurus" **''Dakosaurus'' — actually a metriorhynchid crocodilian **''Dakotadon'' **"Damalasaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Dandakosaurus'' **''Danubiosaurus'' — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus **"Daptosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; early manuscript name for Deinonychus **''Dashanpusaurus'' **''Daspletosaurus'' **''Dasygnathoides'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur, junior synonym of Ornithosuchus **"Dasygnathus" —preoccupied name, now known as Dasygnathoides **''Datousaurus'' **''Daxiatitan'' **''Deinocheirus'' **''Deinodon'' — possibly Gorgosaurus **''Deinonychus'' **''Deltadromeus'' **''Denversaurus'' — junior synonym of Edmontonia **''Deuterosaurus'' — actually a therapsid **''Diamantinasaurus'' **''Dianchungosaurus'' — actually a crocodilian **"Diceratops" —preoccupied name, now known as Nedoceratops **''Diceratus'' — junior synonym of Nedoceratops **''Diclonius'' **''Dicraeosaurus'' **''Didanodon'' — possibly a junior synonym of Lambeosaurus **''Dilong'' **''Dilophosaurus'' **''Dimodosaurus'' — junior synonym of Plateosaurus **''Dinheirosaurus'' **''Dinodocus'' **"Dinosaurus" —preoccupied name, now a junior synonym of Plateosaurus **''Dinotyrannus'' — junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus **''Diplodocus'' **''Diplotomodon'' **''Diracodon'' — junior synonym of Stegosaurus **''Dolichosuchus'' **''Dollodon'' **"Domeykosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Dongbeititan'' **''Dongyangosaurus'' **''Doratodon'' — actually a crocodilian **''Doryphorosaurus'' — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus **''Draconyx'' **''Dracopelta'' **''Dracorex'' **''Dracovenator'' **''Dravidosaurus'' — actually a plesiosaurian **''Drinker'' **''Dromaeosauroides'' **''Dromaeosaurus'' **''Dromiceiomimus'' **''Dromicosaurus'' — junior synonym of Massospondylus **''Dryosaurus'' **''Dryptosauroides'' **''Dryptosaurus'' **''Dubreuillosaurus'' **''Duriavenator'' **''Dynamosaurus'' — junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus **''Dyoplosaurus'' **''Dysalotosaurus'' — junior synonym of Dryosaurus **''Dysganus'' **''Dyslocosaurus'' **''Dystrophaeus'' **''Dystylosaurus'' — junior synonym of Supersaurus **''Echinodon'' **''Edmarka'' **''Edmontonia'' **''Edmontosaurus'' **''Efraasia'' **''Einiosaurus'' **''Ekrixinatosaurus'' **''Elachistosuchus'' — a rhynchocephalian **''Elaphrosaurus'' **''Elmisaurus'' **''Elopteryx'' **''Elosaurus'' — junior synonym of Apatosaurus **"Elvisaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Cryolophosaurus **''Emausaurus'' **''Embasaurus'' **''Empaterias'' — misspelling of Epanterias **''Enigmosaurus'' **''Eobrontosaurus'' **''Eocarcharia'' **''Eoceratops'' — junior synonym of Chasmosaurus **''Eocursor'' **"Eohadrosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Eolambia **''Eolambia'' **''Eolosaurus'' — junior synonym of Aeolosaurus **''Eomamenchisaurus'' **''Eoraptor'' **''Eotriceratops'' **''Eotyrannus'' **''Epachthosaurus'' **''Epanterias'' — may be Allosaurus **"Ephoenosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Machimosaurus (a crocodilian) **''Epicampodon'' — actually a proterosuchid archosauriform **''Epidendrosaurus'' **''Epidexipteryx'' **''Equijubus'' **''Erectopus'' **''Erketu'' **''Erliansaurus'' **''Erlicosaurus'' — misspelling of Erlikosaurus **''Erlikosaurus'' **''Eshanosaurus'' **"Euacanthus" —''nomen nudum''; junior synonym of Polacanthus **''Eucamerotus'' **''Eucentrosaurus'' — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Centrosaurus **''Eucercosaurus'' — possibly Anoplosaurus **''Eucnemesaurus'' **''Eucoelophysis'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph **"Eugongbusaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Euhelopus'' **''Euoplocephalus'' **''Eupodosaurus'' — a nothosaur synonymous with Lariosaurus **"Eureodon" —''nomen nudum''; Tenontosaurus **''Eurolimnornis'' — possibly a bird **''Euronychodon'' **''Europasaurus'' **''Euskelosaurus'' **''Eustreptospondylus'' **''Fabrosaurus'' — possibly Lesothosaurus **''Falcarius'' **"Fenestrosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Oviraptor **''Ferganasaurus'' **''Ferganosaurus'' — misspelling of Ferganasaurus **''Ferganocephale'' **''Frenguellisaurus'' — junior synonym of Herrerasaurus **''Fukuiraptor'' **''Fukuisaurus'' **''Fulengia'' **''Fulgurotherium'' **"Fusinasus" —''nomen nudum''; Eotyrannus **''Fusuisaurus'' **"Futabasaurus" —''nomen nudum'' now identified as a plesiosaur **''Futalognkosaurus'' **"Futalongkosaurus" — variant spelling of Futalognkosaurus **"Gadolosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Galesaurus'' — actually a therapsid **''Gallimimus'' **''Galtonia'' — actually a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus **''Galveosaurus'' **''Galvesaurus'' — junior synonym of Galveosaurus **"Gansutitan" - nomen nudum; Daxiatitan **''Gargoyleosaurus'' **''Garudimimus'' **''Gasosaurus'' **''Gasparinisaura'' **''Gastonia'' **"Gavinosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Eotyrannus **''Genusaurus'' **''Genyodectes'' **''Geranosaurus'' **''Giganotosaurus'' **''Gigantoraptor'' **''Gigantosaurus'' (Seeley, 1869) **"Gigantosaurus" (E. Fraas, 1908) —preoccupied name, now known as Tornieria, Malawisaurus, and Janenschia **''Gigantoscelus'' — junior synonym of Euskelosaurus **''Gigantspinosaurus'' **''Gilmoreosaurus'' **"Ginnareemimus" —''nomen nudum''; Kinnareemimus **''Giraffatitan'' — possible junior synonym of Brachiosaurus **''Glacialisaurus'' **''Glyptodontopelta'' **''Gobiceratops'' **''Gobipteryx'' — actually an enantiornithine bird **''Gobisaurus'' **''Gobititan'' **"Godzillasaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Gojirasaurus **''Gojirasaurus'' **''Gondwanatitan'' **''Gongbusaurus'' **''Gongxianosaurus'' **''Gorgosaurus'' **''Goyocephale'' **''Graciliceratops'' **''Graciliraptor'' **''Gracilisuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur **"Gravisaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Lurdusaurus **''Gravitholus'' **''Gresslyosaurus'' — junior synonym of Plateosaurus **''Griphornis'' — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx **''Griphosaurus'' — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx **"Gripposaurus" —''nomen nudum''; "Gyposaurus" sinensis **''Gryponyx'' — junior synonym of Massospondylus **''Gryposaurus'' **''Guaibasaurus'' **''Guanlong'' **''Gwyneddosaurus'' — a tanystrophid **''Gyposaurus'' **"Hadrosauravus" —''nomen nudum''; junior synonym of Gryposaurus **''Hadrosaurus'' **''Hagryphus'' **''Hallopus'' — actually a crocodilian **''Halticosaurus'' **''Hanssuesia'' **"Hanwulosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Haplocanthosaurus'' **"Haplocanthus" —preoccupied name, now known as Haplocanthosaurus **''Harpymimus'' **''Hecatasaurus'' — junior synonym of Telmatosaurus **"Heilongjiangosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Heishansaurus'' **''Helioceratops'' **"Helopus" —preoccupied name, now known as Euhelopus **''Heptasteornis'' **''Herbstosaurus'' — actually a pterosaur **''Herrerasaurus'' **''Hesperonychus'' **''Hesperosaurus'' **''Heterodontosaurus'' **''Heterosaurus'' — junior synonym of Iguanodon **''Hexinlusaurus'' **''Heyuannia'' **''Hierosaurus'' — junior synonym of Nodosaurus **''Hikanodon'' — junior synonym of Iguanodon **"Hironosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **"Hisanohamasaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Histriasaurus'' **''Homalocephale'' **"Honghesaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Yandusaurus **''Hongshanosaurus'' **''Hoplitosaurus'' **''Hoplosaurus'' — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus **''Hortalotarsus'' — junior synonym of Massospondylus **''Huabeisaurus'' **''Huanghetitan'' **''Huaxiagnathus'' **"Huaxiasaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Huaxiagnathus **''Huayangosaurus'' **''Hudiesaurus'' **''Hulsanpes'' — possibly a bird **''Hungarosaurus'' **''Hylaeosaurus'' **''Hylosaurus'' — junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus **''Hypacrosaurus'' **''Hypselosaurus'' **"Hypselorhachis" —''nomen nudum'' **''Hypsibema'' **''Hypsilophodon'' **''Hypsirophus'' — probable junior synonym of Stegosaurus **"Ichabodcraniosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; probably Velociraptor **''Iguanodon'' **"Iguanoides" —''nomen nudum''; Iguanodon **"Iguanosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Iguanodon **''Iliosuchus'' **''Ilokelesia'' **''Incisivosaurus'' **''Indosaurus'' **''Indosuchus'' **"Ingenia" —preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed **''Inosaurus'' **''Irritator'' **''Isanosaurus'' **''Ischisaurus'' — junior synonym of Herrerasaurus **"Ischyrosaurus" —preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed **''Isisaurus'' **"Issasaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Dicraeosaurus **''Itemirus'' **''Iuticosaurus'' **''Jainosaurus'' **''Janenschia'' **''Jaxartosaurus'' **''Jeholornis'' — actually a bird **''Jeholosaurus'' **''Jenghizkhan'' — junior synonym of Tarbosaurus **"Jensenosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Supersaurus **"Jiangjunmiaosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Monolophosaurus **''Jiangjunosaurus'' **''Jiangshanosaurus'' **''Jinfengopteryx'' **''Jingshanosaurus'' **''Jinzhousaurus'' **''Jiutaisaurus'' **''Jixiangornis'' — actually a bird **''Jobaria'' **''Jubbulpuria'' **''Jurapteryx'' — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx **"Jurassosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Tianchisaurus **''Juravenator'' **"Kagasaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Kaijiangosaurus'' **''Kakuru'' **''Kangnasaurus'' **''Karongasaurus'' **"Katsuyamasaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Kelmayisaurus'' **''Kemkemia'' **''Kentrosaurus'' **''Kentrurosaurus'' — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus **''Kerberosaurus'' **''Khaan'' **"Khateranisaurus" — misspelling of "Khetranisaurus" **''Khetranisaurus'' **''Kinnareemimus'' **"Kitadanisaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Fukuiraptor **"Kittysaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Eotyrannus **''Klamelisaurus'' **''Kol'' **''Koparion'' **"Koreanosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **"Koreasaurus" —''nomen nudum''; probably an alternate spelling of "Koreanosaurus" **Kosmoceratops **''Kotasaurus'' **''Koutalisaurus'' **''Kritosaurus'' **''Kryptops'' **''Krzyzanowskisaurus'' — probably a pseudosuchian (?Revueltosaurus) **''Kulceratops'' **''Kunmingosaurus'' — may be a nomen nudum **''Kuszholia'' — probably a bird **''Labocania'' **''Labrosaurus'' — junior synonym of Allosaurus **"Laelaps" —preoccupied name, now known as Dryptosaurus **''Laevisuchus'' **''Lagerpeton'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph **''Lagosuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph **''Lamaceratops'' **''Lambeosaurus'' **''Lametasaurus'' **''Lamplughsaura'' **''Lanasaurus'' **"Lancangjiangosaurus" — variant spelling of "Lancanjiangosaurus" **"Lancangosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Datousaurus **"Lancanjiangosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Lanzhousaurus'' **''Laornis'' — actually a bird **''Laosaurus'' **''Laplatasaurus'' **''Lapparentosaurus'' **''Leaellynasaura'' **''Leipsanosaurus'' — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus **"Lengosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Eotyrannus **''Leptoceratops'' **''Leptospondylus'' — junior synonym of Massospondylus **''Lesothosaurus'' **''Lessemsaurus'' **''Levnesovia'' **''Lewisuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph **''Lexovisaurus'' **''Liaoceratops'' **''Liaoningosaurus'' **"Liassaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Libycosaurus'' — actually an anthracothere mammal **''Ligabueino'' **''Ligabuesaurus'' **"Ligomasaurus" —''nomen nudum'', probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan **"Likhoelesaurus" —''nomen nudum''; possibly non-dinosaurian **''Liliensternus'' **''Limaysaurus'' **"Limnornis" —preoccupied name, now known as the birds Eurolimnornis and Palaeocursornis **"Limnosaurus" —preoccupied name, now known as Telmatosaurus **''Limusaurus'' **''Lirainosaurus'' **''Lisboasaurus'' — actually a crocodilian **''Loncosaurus'' **''Longisquama'' — actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile **''Longosaurus'' — junior synonym of Coelophysis **''Lophorhothon'' **''Lophostropheus'' **''Loricatosaurus'' **''Loricosaurus'' — possible junior synonym of Neuquensaurus **''Losillasaurus'' **''Lourinhanosaurus'' **''Lourinhasaurus'' **''Luanchuanraptor'' **"Luanpingosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Psittacosaurus **''Lucianosaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform **''Lufengocephalus'' — junior synonym of Lufengosaurus **''Lufengosaurus'' **''Lukousaurus'' **''Lurdusaurus'' **''Lusitanosaurus'' **''Lusotitan'' **''Lycorhinus'' **''Macelognathus'' — actually a sphenosuchian crocodilian **''Macrodontophion'' **''Macrogryphosaurus'' **''Macrophalangia'' — junior synonym of Chirostenotes **"Macroscelosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; probable junior synonym of Tanystropheus **''Macrurosaurus'' **"Madsenius" —''nomen nudum'' **''Magnirostris'' **''Magnosaurus'' **"Magulodon" —''nomen nudum'' **''Magyarosaurus'' **''Mahakala'' **''Maiasaura'' **''Majungasaurus'' **''Majungatholus'' — probable junior synonym of Majungasaurus **''Malarguesaurus'' **''Malawisaurus'' **''Maleevosaurus'' — junior synonym of Tarbosaurus **''Maleevus'' **''Mamenchisaurus'' **''Mandschurosaurus'' **''Manospondylus'' — synonym of Tyrannosaurus **''Mantellisaurus'' **''Mapusaurus'' **''Marasuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph **''Marisaurus'' **''Marmarospondylus'' — probable junior synonym of Bothriospondylus **''Marshosaurus'' **''Masiakasaurus'' **''Massospondylus'' **''Maxakalisaurus'' **"Medusaceratops" —''nomen nudum''; Albertaceratops **"Megacervixosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **"Megadactylus" —preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus **"Megadontosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Microvenator **''Megalosaurus'' **''Megapnosaurus'' **''Megaraptor'' **''Mei'' **''Melanorosaurus'' **''Mendozasaurus'' **"Merosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Metriacanthosaurus'' **"Microcephale" —''nomen nudum'' **"Microceratops" —preoccupied name, now known as Microceratus **''Microceratus'' **''Microcoelus'' — junior synonym of Saltasaurus **"Microdontosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Microhadrosaurus'' **''Micropachycephalosaurus'' **''Microraptor'' **''Microsaurops'' — junior synonym of Saltasaurus **''Microvenator'' **"Mifunesaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Minmi'' **''Minotaurasaurus'' **''Miragaia'' **''Mirischia'' **"Moabosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' **''Mochlodon'' **"Mohammadisaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Tornieria **''Mongolosaurus'' **''Monkonosaurus'' **''Monoclonius'' **''Monolophosaurus'' **"Mononychus" —preoccupied name, now known as Mononykus **''Mononykus'' **''Montanoceratops'' **''Morinosaurus'' **''Morosaurus'' — junior synonym of Camarasaurus **"Moshisaurus" —''nomen nudum''; ?Mamenchisaurus **"Mtapaiasaurus" —''nomen nudum'', probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan **"Mtotosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Dicraeosaurus **''Mussaurus'' **''Muttaburrasaurus'' **''Muyelensaurus'' **''Mymoorapelta'' **''Naashoibitosaurus'' ***''Nanningosaurus'' ***''Nanosaurus'' ***''Nanotyrannus'' — possibly a juvenile Tyrannosaurus or other tyrannosaurid ***''Nanshiungosaurus'' ***''Nanyangosaurus'' ***"Nectosaurus" —preoccupied name, now known as Kritosaurus ***''Nedcolbertia'' ***''Nedoceratops'' ***''Neimongosaurus'' ***"Nemegtia" —preoccupied name, now known as Nemegtomaia ***''Nemegtomaia'' ***''Nemegtosaurus'' ***"Neosaurus" —preoccupied name, now known as Parrosaurus (possible junior synonym of''Hypsibema) ***Neosodon'' ***''Neovenator'' ***''Neuquenraptor'' ***''Neuquensaurus'' ***"Newtonsaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***"Ngexisaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Nigersaurus'' ***"Ninghsiasaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Pinacosaurus ***''Niobrarasaurus'' ***''Nipponosaurus'' ***''Noasaurus'' ***''Nodocephalosaurus'' ***''Nodosaurus'' ***''Nomingia'' ***''Nopcsaspondylus'' ***''Nothronychus'' ***''Notoceratops'' ***''Notohypsilophodon'' ***"Nouerosaurus" — variant spelling of Nurosaurus ***''Nqwebasaurus'' ***"Nteregosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Janenschia ***"Nuoerosaurus" — variant spelling of Nurosaurus ***"Nuoersaurus" — variant spelling of Nurosaurus ***"Nurosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Nuthetes'' ***"Nyasasaurus" —''nomen nudum''; possibly non-dinosaurian ***"Nyororosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Dicraeosaurus ***''Ohmdenosaurus'' ***''Oligosaurus'' — junior synonym of Rhabdodon ***''Olorotitan'' ***''Omeisaurus'' ***''Omnivoropteryx'' - probably a bird ***"Omosaurus" —preoccupied name, now known as Dacentrurus ***''Onychosaurus'' — synonym of Rhabdodon, or a dubious ankylosaurian ***''Opisthocoelicaudia'' ***''Oplosaurus'' ***"Orcomimus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Orinosaurus'' — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Orosaurus ***''Orkoraptor'' ***''Ornatotholus'' ***''Ornithodesmus'' ***"Ornithoides" —''nomen nudum''; Saurornithoides ***''Ornitholestes'' ***''Ornithomerus'' — junior synonym of Rhabdodon ***''Ornithomimoides'' ***''Ornithomimus'' ***''Ornithopsis'' ***''Ornithosuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur ***''Ornithotarsus'' — possible junior synonym of Hadrosaurus ***''Orodromeus'' ***''Orosaurus'' — possible junior synonym of Euskelosaurus ***''Orthogoniosaurus'' ***''Orthomerus'' ***''Oryctodromeus'' ***"Oshanosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Othnielia'' ***''Othnielosaurus'' ***"Otogosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Ouranosaurus'' ***''Oviraptor'' ***"Ovoraptor" —''nomen nudum''; Velociraptor ***''Ozraptor'' ***''Pachycephalosaurus'' ***''Pachyrhinosaurus'' ***''Pachysauriscus'' — probable junior synonym of Plateosaurus ***''Pachysaurops'' — probable junior synonym of Plateosaurus ***"Pachysaurus" —preoccupied name, now known as Pachysauriscus; probable junior synonym of''Plateosaurus'' ***''Pachyspondylus'' — probable junior synonym of Massospondylus ***''Pakisaurus'' ***''Palaeoctonus'' — actually a phytosaur ***''Palaeocursornis'' — possibly a bird ***"Palaeolimnornis" —''nomen nudum''; Palaeocursornis, probable bird ***''Palaeopteryx'' — possibly a bird ***''Palaeosauriscus'' — junior synonym of Paleosaurus ***"Palaeosaurus" (Riley & Stutchbury, 1836) —preoccupied name, now known as Paleosaurus ***"Palaeosaurus" (Fitzinger, 1840) —preoccupied name, now known as Sphenosaurus, a non-dinosaurian procolophonid ***''Palaeoscincus'' ***''Paleosaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur ***''Paluxysaurus'' ***''Panoplosaurus'' ***''Panphagia'' ***''Pantydraco'' ***"Paraiguanodon" —''nomen nudum''; Bactrosaurus ***''Paralititan'' ***''Paranthodon'' ***''Pararhabdodon'' ***''Parasaurolophus'' ***''Pareiasaurus'' — actually a pareiasaur ***"Parhabdodon" —''nomen nudum''; misspelling of Pararhabdodon ***''Parksosaurus'' ***''Paronychodon'' ***''Parrosaurus'' — possible junior synonym of Hypsibema ***''Parvicursor'' ***''Patagonykus'' ***''Patagosaurus'' ***"Patricosaurus" — actually a chimera of various non-dinosaurian reptiles ***''Pawpawsaurus'' ***''Pectinodon'' — junior synonym of Troodon ***''Pedopenna'' ***''Peishansaurus'' ***''Pekinosaurus'' — actually a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus ***''Pelecanimimus'' ***''Pellegrinisaurus'' ***''Peloroplites'' ***''Pelorosaurus'' ***"Peltosaurus" —preoccupied name, now known as Sauropelta ***''Penelopognathus'' ***''Pentaceratops'' ***''Phaedrolosaurus'' ***''Phuwiangosaurus'' ***''Phyllodon'' ***''Piatnitzkysaurus'' ***''Picrodon'' — junior synonym of Avalonianus ***''Pinacosaurus'' ***''Pisanosaurus'' ***''Pitekunsaurus'' ***''Piveteausaurus'' ***''Planicoxa'' ***''Plateosauravus'' ***''Plateosaurus'' ***''Platyceratops'' ***''Pleurocoelus'' — possibly Astrodon ***''Pleuropeltus'' — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus ***''Pneumatoarthrus'' — actually a turtle ***''Podokesaurus'' ***''Poekilopleuron'' ***''Polacanthoides'' — junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus ***''Polacanthus'' ***''Polyodontosaurus'' — junior synonym of Troodon ***''Polyonax'' ***''Ponerosteus'' ***''Poposaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur ***''Postosuchus'' — actually a rauisuchian ***''Pradhania'' ***''Prenocephale'' ***''Prenoceratops'' ***''Priconodon'' ***''Priodontognathus'' ***''Probactrosaurus'' ***''Proceratops'' — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Ceratops ***''Proceratosaurus'' ***''Procerosaurus'' (von Huene, 1902) — actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph ***"Procerosaurus" (Fritsch, 1905) —preoccupied name, now known as Ponerosteus ***''Procheneosaurus'' — junior synonym of Lambeosaurus ***''Procompsognathus'' ***''Prodeinodon'' ***"Proiguanodon" —''nomen nudum''; Iguanodon ***''Prosaurolophus'' ***''Protarchaeopteryx'' ***''Protecovasaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform ***''Protiguanodon'' — junior synonym of Psittacosaurus ***''Protoavis'' — described as a bird, probably a chimera including theropod dinosaur bones ***''Protoceratops'' ***''Protognathosaurus'' ***"Protognathus" —preoccupied name, now known as Protognathosaurus ***''Protohadros'' ***''Protorosaurus'' (von Meyer, 1830) — actually a non-dinosaurian reptile ***"Protorosaurus" (Lambe, 1914) —preoccupied name, now known as Chasmosaurus ***"Protrachodon" —''nomen nudum''; Orthomerus ***"Proyandusaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Hexinlusaurus. ***''Pseudolagosuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph ***''Psittacosaurus'' ***''Pteropelyx'' ***''Pterospondylus'' ***''Puertasaurus'' ***''Pukyongosaurus'' ***''Pycnonemosaurus'' ***''Pyroraptor'' ***''Qantassaurus'' ***''Qinlingosaurus'' ***''Qingxiusaurus'' ***''Quaesitosaurus'' ***''Quilmesaurus'' ***''Rachitrema'' — possibly an ichthyosaur ***"Rahona" —preoccupied name, now known as Rahonavis ***''Rahonavis'' — possibly a bird ***''Rajasaurus'' ***''Rapator'' ***''Rapetosaurus'' ***''Rayososaurus'' ***''Razanandrongobe'' — may be a theropod or crocodylomorph ***''Rebbachisaurus'' ***''Regnosaurus'' ***"Revueltoraptor" —''nomen nudum''; junior synonym of Gojirasaurus ***''Revueltosaurus'' — actually a pseudosuchian ***''Rhabdodon'' ***''Rhadinosaurus'' — may be non-dinosaurian, possibly crocodilian ***''Rhaetosaurus'' — misspelling of Rhoetosaurus ***''Rhodanosaurus'' — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus ***''Rhoetosaurus'' ***''Rhopalodon'' — actually a synapsid ***''Ricardoestesia'' — intended but unofficial spelling of Richardoestesia ***''Richardoestesia'' ***"Rileya" —preoccupied name, now known as Rileyasuchus ***''Rileyasuchus'' — a chimera of phytosaur and Thecodontosaurus remains ***''Rinchenia'' ***''Rinconsaurus'' ***''Rioarribasaurus'' — junior synonym of Coelophysis ***''Riojasaurus'' ***''Riojasuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur ***''Rocasaurus'' ***''"Roccosaurus"'' —''nomen nudum''; Melanorosaurus ***''Ruehleia'' ***''Rugops'' ***"Rutellum" — pre-Linnaean name, considered a nomen oblitum ***''Ruyangosaurus'' ***''Sacisaurus'' — probably a dinosauromorph ***''Sahaliyania'' ***''Saichania'' ***"Salimosaurus" —''nomen nudum'', probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan ***''Saltasaurus'' ***''Saltopus'' — probably a dinosauromorph ***"Saltriosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***"Sanchusaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***"Sangonghesaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Sanpasaurus'' ***''Santanaraptor'' ***''Sarcolestes'' ***''Sarcosaurus'' ***''Saturnalia'' ***''Sauraechinodon'' — junior synonym of Echinodon ***"Sauraechmodon" —''nomen nudum''; Echinodon ***''Saurolophus'' ***''Sauropelta'' ***''Saurophaganax'' ***"Saurophagus" —preoccupied name, now known as Saurophaganax ***''Sauroplites'' ***"Sauropodus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Sauroposeidon'' ***''Saurornithoides'' ***''Saurornitholestes'' ***''Scansoriopteryx'' — possible junior synonym of Epidendrosaurus ***''Scaphonyx'' — actually a rhynchosaur ***''Scelidosaurus'' ***''Scipionyx'' ***''Scleromochlus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian avemetatarsalian ***''Scolosaurus'' — junior synonym of Euoplocephalus ***"Scrotum" — pre-Linnaean name, considered a nomen oblitum ***''Scutellosaurus'' ***''Secernosaurus'' ***''Segisaurus'' ***''Segnosaurus'' ***''Seismosaurus'' — junior synonym of Diplodocus ***"Selimanosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Dicraeosaurus ***''Sellosaurus'' ***''Serendipaceratops'' ***''Shamosaurus'' ***''Shanag'' ***''Shanshanosaurus'' — junior synonym of Tarbosaurus ***''Shantungosaurus'' ***''Shanxia'' ***''Shanyangosaurus'' ***''Shaochilong'' ***''Shenzhouraptor'' — actually a bird; likely junior synonym of Jeholornis. ***''Shenzhousaurus'' ***''Shidaisaurus'' ***''Shixinggia'' ***''Shuangmiaosaurus'' ***''Shunosaurus'' ***''Shuosaurus'' — misspelling of Shunosaurus ***''Shuvosaurus'' — actually a rauisuchian ***''Shuvuuia'' ***''Siamosaurus'' ***''Siamotyrannus'' ***''Sigilmassasaurus'' ***''Silesaurus'' — probably a dinosauromorph ***''Siluosaurus'' ***''Silvisaurus'' ***''Similicaudipteryx'' ***''Sinocalliopteryx'' ***''Sinocoelurus'' ***"Sinopliosaurus" — material originally classified with pliosaur Sinopliosaurus, now recognized as dinosaurian ***''Sinornithoides'' ***''Sinornithomimus'' ***''Sinornithosaurus'' ***''Sinosauropteryx'' ***''Sinosaurus'' ***''Sinovenator'' ***''Sinraptor'' ***''Sinucerasaurus'' — junior synonym of Sinusonasus ***''Sinusonasus'' ***''Skorpiovenator'' ***"Smilodon" —preoccupied name, now known as Zanclodon ***''Sonidosaurus'' ***''Sonorasaurus'' ***''Sphaerotholus'' ***''Sphenosaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian reptile ***''Sphenospondylus'' — junior synonym of Iguanodon ***''Spinosaurus'' ***''Spinostropheus'' ***''Spinosuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian reptile ***''Spondylosoma'' — possibly a rauisuchian ***''Squalodon'' — actually a cetacean ***''Staurikosaurus'' ***''Stegoceras'' ***''Stegopelta'' ***''Stegosaurides'' ***"Stegosauroides" — misspelling of Stegosaurides ***''Stegosaurus'' ***''Stenonychosaurus'' — junior synonym of Troodon ***''Stenopelix'' ***''Stenotholus'' — junior synonym of Stygimoloch ***''Stephanosaurus'' — junior synonym of Lambeosaurus ***"Stereocephalus" —preoccupied name, now known as Euoplocephalus ***"Stereosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; possibly a plesiosaur ***''Sterrholophus'' — junior synonym of Triceratops ***''Stokesosaurus'' ***''Stormbergia'' ***''Strenusaurus'' — junior synonym of Riojasaurus ***''Streptospondylus'' ***''Struthiomimus'' ***''Struthiosaurus'' ***''Stygimoloch'' ***''Stygivenator'' — junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus ***''Styracosaurus'' ***''Succinodon'' — actually fossilized mollusc borings ***''Suchomimus'' ***''Suchosaurus'' — originally described as a crocodile, possibly a spinosaurid ***''Suchoprion'' — actually a phytosaur ***"Sugiyamasaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Sulaimanisaurus'' ***"Sulaimansaurus" — misspelling of "Sulaimanisaurus" ***''Supersaurus'' ***''Suuwassea'' ***''Suzhousaurus'' ***''Symphyrophus'' — junior synonym of Camptosaurus ***''Syngonosaurus'' — junior synonym of Acanthopholis ***"Syntarsus" —preoccupied name, now known as Megapnosaurus ***''Syrmosaurus'' — junior synonym of Pinacosaurus ***"Szechuanoraptor" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Szechuanosaurus'' ***''Talarurus'' ***''Talenkauen'' ***''Tangvayosaurus'' ***''Tanius'' ***''Tanycolagreus'' ***''Tanystropheus'' — actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph ***''Tanystrosuchus'' — possible junior synonym of Halticosaurus or Liliensternus ***''Tapinocephalus'' — actually a therapsid ***''Tarascosaurus'' ***''Tarbosaurus'' ***''Tarchia'' ***''Tastavinsaurus'' ***''Tatisaurus'' ***''Taveirosaurus'' ***''Tawasaurus'' — junior synonym of Lufengosaurus ***''Tazoudasaurus'' ***''Technosaurus'' — possibly a dinosauromorph ***''Tecovasaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform ***''Tehuelchesaurus'' ***''Teinurosaurus'' ***"Teleocrater" —''nomen nudum''; possibly non-dinosaurian ***''Telmatosaurus'' ***"Tenantosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Tenontosaurus ***"Tenchisaurus" —''nomen nudum''; actually an unpublished museum name for Tianchisaurus ***''Tendaguria'' ***''Tenontosaurus'' ***''Teratosaurus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur ***''Termatosaurus'' — actually a phytosaur, with some Internet sources accidentally transposing species of''Tetragonosaurus'' onto it ***''Tetragonosaurus'' — junior synonym of Lambeosaurus ***''Texasetes'' ***''Teyuwasu'' ***''Thecocoelurus'' ***''Thecodontosaurus'' ***''Thecospondylus'' ***''Theiophytalia'' ***''Therizinosaurus'' ***''Therosaurus'' — junior synonym of Iguanodon ***''Thescelosaurus'' ***''Thespesius'' — possibly Edmontosaurus ***"Thotobolosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Tianchisaurus'' ***"Tianchungosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Dianchungosaurus (crocodilian) ***''Tianyulong'' ***''Tianyuraptor'' ***''Tianzhenosaurus'' ***''Tichosteus'' ***''Tienshanosaurus'' ***''Timimus'' ***''Titanosaurus'' (Lydekker, 1877) ***"Titanosaurus" (Marsh, 1877) —preoccupied name, now known as Atlantosaurus ***''Tochisaurus'' ***"Tomodon" —preoccupied name, now known as Diplotomodon ***"Tonouchisaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Tornieria'' ***''Torosaurus'' ***''Torvosaurus'' ***''Trachodon'' ***''Trialestes'' — actually a crocodilian ***"Triassolestes" —preoccupied name, now known as Trialestes ***''Tribelesodon'' — actually Tanystropheus, a prolacertiform archosauromorph ***''Triceratops'' ***''Trigonosaurus'' ***''Trimucrodon'' ***''Troodon'' ***''Tsaagan'' ***''Tsagantegia'' ***''Tsintaosaurus'' ***"Tsuchikurasaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Tugulusaurus'' ***''Tuojiangosaurus'' ***''Turanoceratops'' ***''Turiasaurus'' ***''Tylocephale'' ***''Tylosteus'' — synonym of Pachycephalosaurus ***''Tyrannosaurus'' ***''Tyrannotitan'' ***"Tyreophorus" —''nomen nudum'', probably a typographical error for "thyreophoran" ***''Uberabatitan'' ***''Udanoceratops'' ***''Ugrosaurus'' — probably junior synonym of Triceratops ***''Uintasaurus'' — junior synonym of Camarasaurus ***''Ultrasauros'' — junior synonym of Supersaurus ***''Ultrasaurus'' (H. M. Kim, 1983) ***"Ultrasaurus" (Jensen, 1985) —preoccupied name, now known as Ultrasauros ***''Umarsaurus'' —''nomen nudum''; Barsboldia ***''Unaysaurus'' ***''Unenlagia'' ***"Unicerosaurus" —''nomen nudum'', actually a fish ***''Unquillosaurus'' ***''Urbacodon'' ***''Utahceratops'' ***''Utahraptor'' ***''Valdoraptor'' ***''Valdosaurus'' ***''Variraptor'' ***''Vectensia'' — junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus ***''Vectisaurus'' — junior synonym of Iguanodon ***''Velafrons'' ***''Velocipes'' ***''Velociraptor'' ***''Velocisaurus'' ***''Venaticosuchus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur ***''Venenosaurus'' ***''Vitakridrinda'' ***"Vitaridrinda" — misspelling of Vitakridrinda ***''Volkheimeria'' ***''Vulcanodon'' ***''Wakinosaurus'' ***''Walgettosuchus'' ***"Walkeria" —preoccupied name, now known as Alwalkeria ***"Walkersaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Duriavenator ***"Wangonisaurus" —''nomen nudum'', probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan ***''Wannanosaurus'' ***''Wellnhoferia'' — actually a bird, possible junior synonym of Archaeopteryx ***''Wintonotitan'' ***''Wuerhosaurus'' ***''Wulagasaurus'' ***''Wyleyia'' — probably a bird ***"Wyomingraptor" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Xenoposeidon'' ***''Xenotarsosaurus'' ***''Xiaosaurus'' ***''Xinjiangovenator'' ***''Xiongguanlong'' ***''Xuanhanosaurus'' ***''Xuanhuaceratops'' ***"Xuanhuasaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Xuanhuaceratops ***''Yaleosaurus'' — junior synonym of Anchisaurus ***''Yamaceratops'' ***''Yandusaurus'' ***''Yangchuanosaurus'' ***''Yanornis'' — actually a bird ***''Yaverlandia'' ***''Yaxartosaurus'' — misspelling of Jaxartosaurus ***"Yezosaurus" —''nomen nudum''; non-dinosaurian ***"Yibinosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Yimenosaurus'' ***"Yingshanosaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Yinlong'' ***''Yixianosaurus'' ***''Yuanmousaurus'' ***"Yubasaurus" —''nomen nudum''; Yandusaurus ***''Yunnanosaurus'' ***"Yunxiansaurus" —''nomen nudum'' ***''Zalmoxes'' ***''Zanabazar'' ***''Zanclodon'' — non-dinosaurian (in part), some species referred to Megalosaurus and Plateosaurus ***''Zapalasaurus'' ***''Zapsalis'' — junior synonym of Paronychodon ***''Zatomus'' — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur ***''Zephyrosaurus'' ***''Zhejiangosaurus'' ***''Zhongyuansaurus'' ***''Zhuchengosaurus'' ***''Zigongosaurus'' ***''Zizhongosaurus'' ***''Zuniceratops'' ***''Zupaysaurus'' *** Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:Dinosaurs of Antartica and Green Land Category:Dinosaurs of South America Category:Dinosaurs of Africa Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Dinosaurs of Hateg Category:Dinosaurs of Australia Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Triassic Dinosaurs Category:Plant-Eaters Category:Omnivores Category:Leaders Category:Meat-Eaters Category:Giant Meat Eaters Category:Small Carnivores Category:Mid-Sized Dinosaurs Category:Cool Stuff Category:Nomen Nudum Category:Sauropod Category:Long Necks Category:Ornithids Category:Iguanodont Category:Ceratopsids Category:Theropods Category:Recently Discovered Dinosaurs Category:Recently Named Dinosaurs Category:Raptor Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of China Category:Dinosaurs of Fukui Category:Arabian Dinosaurs Category:Armor Category:Horned Dinosaurs Category:Gobi Desert Dinosaurs Category:Mongolian Dinosaurs Category:State Fossils Category:Dinosaurs That Have Had A Former Name Category:Hadrosaurs Category:All discovered dinosaurs